Sexy Sluts vs Hot Hikaris
by Chinkochii
Summary: Anzu, Shizuka, and Mai are making their move on the Yami’s and they are falling for them. Will the Hikari’s save them in time? It could get ugly... Which side are you gonna choose?


Sexy Sluts vs. Hot Hikari'

Anzu, Shizuka, and Mai are making their move on the Yami's- and they are falling for them. Will the Hikari's save them in time? It could get ugly... Which side are you gonna choose?

RE-EDITED and more KICKASSED. Yeah baby. 15 chappies in total for this one, and will not follow what it had ended as. More...bashing. smirk But you WILL have to choose who you want to go with who, because I am adding three new characters to the plot- but they are not OCs. To see who they are, just wait and find out... wink cookies to anyone who guess who they are.

MWAH dedicated to everyone that has reviewed for me! Thank you so much - the only reason I'm starting this again is because you guys are just totally awesome. weep

Disclaimer: Do I LOOK like I own anything in general? I think not.

" What's up, Ry?" Malik said, as he approached the white- haired angel, who was sitting under a Sakura tree. Ryou just rolled his eyes as he put away the work he was doing.

" Just thinking." was all Ryou had said, wondering what his Yami and all the other Yami's were doing an hour before school would start. He seemed to being doing that a lot lately.

/ Probably to terrorize other teachers , or blow up the science lab again./ Ryou thought ; and laughed a little. His eyes glazed over a millisecond too long, and Malik knew he was right.

" By your laugh, I would have to guess, Bakura, **_right_**?" Said Yugi, who had approached both of the other hikari's. Yugi greeted each of his fellow hikari's with a hug as he plopped himself down next to Malik, whos head was placed in the lap of Ryou, and body sprawled out.

" Yeah. I mean, isn't it a wonder how we ended up as the outcasts, and they are so popular? We even look like them, for Ra's sake!" Ryou yelled out in frustration. " What's the difference?" Ryou, huffed. Of course he knew. The Yami's were gorgeous, daring, and as sexy as hell. The hikari's were pretty, innocent, and sweet as heaven- total opposites. He was going to change that perspective. Very, **_very_** soon.

" Ryou! Calm down , bunny. Nothing to get upset about. You know as well as I do, that even they think-" Malik abruptly stopped when he saw Ryou, and Yugi glare at him.

" Okay, okay, they ARE hot, We are still the smartest, and we don't look too shabby either. I mean, if we spice it up a little, we might just get some credit. Sure, we are smaller, but that so doesn't mean we aren't hot." Malik stated, in a matter-of-factly way. He flicked back his hair and stuck his nose out, earning a few giggles and laughs from Yugi and Ryou.

" Pssh. Yeah, whatever, Malik. We are not at all as hot as them. Were pretty, and cute. Not hot, or sexy, or beautiful. I mean, just **_look_** at our fucking flaws. My eyes are damn huge, Ryou's a scaredy cat, and blushes like a tomato. You,**_ you _**are too over-confident. Look at them. Yami's intelligent, and has knowledge of current events. Bakura, he's damn **_straight_**. He is devious, but is great at business **_and _**science. Marik, he's a dare-devil. **_Rebellious_**. All the things a girl could want. We are outcasts. The only things we can do is look from a distance, and get over them, even how impossible as it may seem, with our links, and half of their soul is ours." Yugi said in a defeated voice. Ryou flinched when Yugi mentioned Bakura and his supposed straightness. This was a really big problem for Ryou, since he was way too shy in the first place, and the thought of even approaching Bakura on it was overwhelming. Malik looked down in shame at what Yugi said, and the fact that it was true.

Yugi was right. For all they knew, Their Yami's were probably straight. They flirted with girls, even took them out sometimes. Though, Malik still protested against it.

" Yugi, you are **_wrong_**! You have an angel's face, and your eyes aren't as big as they used to be. You even lowered your bangs so they didn't look like a porcupines! Look at Yami! The damn guy still looks like a starfish." Yugi had to snicker at that. Even after Duelist Kingdom and all the other tournaments, it was true that Yami still looked the way he did, even after he got his own body. Malik continued on with his rant since he got the attention of his fellow Hikari's. He always did like the spotlight.

" Now let me tell you about **_Baka-ra_**! The "almighty" King of thieves! Sometimes he's too dense to operate a toaster! Ryou- darling, you know the impending doom you face when he microwaves road- kill. He may have been supreme 5000 years ago, but now, he's pretty much a spoiled princess." Ryou giggled at the thought of Bakura in a dress. He could always count on Malik to lighten up the situations that caused him pain. It was true that Bakura was someone to be feared in the past, but this was the **_present_**, leaving Bakura as just a normal (well, as close to normal ) as any other person to the world. Though, that still didn't lighten the load on his self loathing.

Malik's face suddenly turned a bit more serious. He looked straight at Ryou. " Ryou-bunny, if you haven't noticed, you have filled out quite nicely after these few years. You don't blush that badly anymore when someone mentions a dick, or someone shagging someone else. You have a nicer shade of skin after Yugi and me took you out almost every week to go to the beach. You haven't been as timid as you have been before, and even start conversations. Ry-bunny, you have molded into a charming man, of I do say so myself." Malik waggled his eyes suggestively, and Ryou just told him to bugger off. " See what I mean?"

Even Yugi had to snicker at Malik's antics.

" Please, don't make me start with Marik. The fool can't even find the bathroom-" Malik was cut off short by Ryou.

"Isn't it in his room?" Ryou questioned.

" Exactly."

They bursted out laughing at said yami's stupidness. Malik continued with tears in his eyes as his laughter subsided.

"S-so, L-like I said, they're pretty much as human as we are, just, well, a bit better off." He sat down near Ryou, since he was tired of standing up. Ranting like that really took a lot of energy.

But it did help a lot to thier ego's, which were lower than dirt. It didn't help much when Ryou stated the obvious.

" Almost the entire female population at school is wanting to be fucked by them though," Ryou sighed defeatedly. " how are we supposed to fix that problem?"

Yugi nodded. "Ryou is right." He scooted down beside Ryou in the cool grass. He felt better by that speech. Malik was definitely right. He wasn't short anymore. His growth spurt **_finally_** hit. He was 5''5' now. Much taller than he was before. Ryou also grew -along with Malik. They were both still taller than him by at least an inch or two, but at least they didn't seem like towers like they used to be.

Then they heard**_ it_**.

The click- click of the three most famous sluts in the whole entire school district.

Mai, Shizuka, and their ring-leader, Anzu.

It was a surprise that Shizuka had joined, but then again, her brother was too wrapped up with his boyfriend, the hot sapphire-eyed CEO, that he didn't give a fuck about his little sister anymore. He still was her beloved brother, but when they both got into a fight over Seto, and shizuka showed her true side, he said:

" She can take care of her fucking self now, since it seems she has grown much more than I thought she did."

She had double crossed her brother in order to try to steal the young CEO's heart, and shattered her brothers trust by doing so. She proved to him that she wasn't his cute little sister anymore, but a conniving little bitch in high heels.

She sported a blue mini skirt, that was well, **_microscopic_**. She wore a white tank top that showed just how big her boobs were. They had definitely grown-a **_lot_**- by the way. She wore white platforms, and a short jacket. She was talking away with the other bimbos, and they stopped near the hikari's, so that they were close enough to hear what they were saying.

" That is **_purr_**-fect, Shizuka! Why hadn't I though of it before?" Anzu happily proclaimed. She batted her eyes a bit too much and rolled her pink shorts up a bit more. Yugi almost snorted out in laughter at how high they **_already were_**. They were so high - he thought she was wearing her undergarments. She also wore a florescent orange tube top and matching platform shoes that made his eyes hurt. The top fell so **_low, _**and was so**_ tight, _**it almost seemed useless to even wear it. Yugi shook his head in disbelief. He had no idea what the head of school was on to let this get past public modesty. Must have been a good damn blow to let her get past with the patches of clothes she was wearing.

" Yeah, hun, you are so right!" Mai twittered, all jittery while chewing her gum. Mai was probably the most dressed out of all three- yet, still a slut. She wore black **_see-through_** capri's, with a very tight, purple tank top. You could see the distinct outline of a thong, and it peeked out of round butt cheeks. The top was so revealing, you could practically **_outline_** what lay beneath. Quite literally, in fact. She finished her ensemble with black flip-flops, with ten nails painted in glittery pink.

" Yeah, am I right, or **_am I right_**? Now I can have **_my _**hot Bakura-love, **_all_** for **_me_**!" Shizuka squealed in excitement.

Ryou's head shot up, eyes narrowed. Now he was interested in their conversation. Ryou knew that Shizuka wanted another guy to put her crummy hands on, especially after the episode with Jou, but he never thought Bakura was even her type. He had met a few girls that Bakura called over from time to time, ( Idiot could call someone, but didn't know how to check messages.) and was always there to slam the door in thier faces when they thought he was Bakura, and laid thier glossy nails on him - or when they wanted Bakura. And if they were still there, clicking thier expensive black Dona Karen shoes at him, he would shout curses and send them for a getaway trip to the Shadow realm. He savored those moments. He didn't like the idea that Shizuka wanted what was **_his._** He was one possessive little hikari, and he would be damned if he let Shizuka take away half of **_his_** soul. **_No way, No how._**

" Un- huh. I also can have my Yami-kins all for myself! We can kiss, and hug, and go to the prom together! I knew he was mine the moment I laid my eyes on him!" Anzu said dreamily. Her eyes turned a bit more feral. " And maybe a bit of **_fucking_** too." All three sluts giggled insanely at the suggestion.

_**Oh hell no.**_

It was now Yugi's turn to growl at Anzu.

Yugi looked at the damn bitch and was already thinking of her untimely demise. He was all but pissed at what Anzu was saying. Yami was his other half- not someone to be fucked around with. He knew that Anzu would just use his dark to up her popularity to become Prom Queen. He didn't want that to happen to Yami, because even though his dark didn't belong to him, he was his confidant, his friend, and that was enough for Yugi to watch out for his other half. He didn't know what Anzu was on thinking that she even had a slim chance to dig her claws into Yami. Yami was his - now and forever, through souls and experiences. He'd be damned before he let Anzu capture Yami's heart.

" Ooh, I can just feel the excitement! I always **_loved _**it rough. I just know Marik will give it to me right." Mai said to both of her comrades. Mai had become a very sadistic whore, and loved to feel pain through pleasure during her times with her partner. Malik glared at Mai from the distance. He was already surprised that Mai was going for Marik in the first place, but wanting his Yami to do obscene things to her?

/The only person Mari k is allowed to give pain and pleasure to is **_me_**! Even if I get the end of a whip stuck up my ass/ Malik thought determinedly. /Wait, that didn't come out right.../ He shook his head at his own perverseness. He focused his attention to the three girls away from him, listening raptly to what they were about to say.

" Yeah! First, we flirt with them - ya know, the usual, tell them how hot they are and stuff. Next. we ask them if they want to join us to go clubbing and "Club Temptation," you know, the hottest club in Domino?" Anzu explained, a bit too excited. " Then, we dress to our very best. We know how to do **_that_**, don't we girls? If he doesn't fall for my new top that I just bought, then he is dead-on gay."

" **_Definitely_**, hun! If he doesn't ask to bed you the moment he sees you , then there is just something **_wrong _**with him girl!" Mai agreed.

Anzu whined. " but I don't wanna just be another lay to him! I want to be his girlfriend!"

Shizuka cut in." That's **_why_** we are going to seduce then and play them into out very hands. Then, when they ask the question, we say yes! It has to work!"

Malik was cursing under his breath and staring daggers to the oblivious blonde. He wasn't as protective over his Yami, but he hated women coming over to his house asking him for a blow-job because they thought he was Marik. He all but chopped them up into very tiny, microscopic pieces, and burned them in fire while he laughed manically and screaming that they could never have HIS Marik. He wasn't protective, he was obsessed, and psychotic too. He was very dangerous when crossed between him and Marik.

Hell, all of them were. Ryou was an expert hacker, Yugi was a skilled tracker, and Malik was an excellent assassin. Put them together, and what do you get? Three of the most dangerous teens in all of Domino. Against the three idiotic girls planning a stupid plan like it was the greatest thing to ever happen to them, they were nothing to them, but in love games, they awfully were better than the three hikari's .That was what scared them. To lose their love for their Yami's. To lose half of their soul to prostitutes who were known as Anzu, Mai, and Shizuka.

The three bombshells of Domino.

They were popular for seducing teenagers like Bakura, Marik, and Yami into bed, and it was said they all had experience, and could make a man lust with want just by a**_ touch_**. That was scaring them the most. Out of all three, they were inexperienced ukes in this love game, but still determined to win. They would do anything and everything they could to make sure that these bimbo's would not even come close to winning. They would even use all the tricks in the book to beat these girls at their own game.

" Guys, I just have a feeling that those three stooges over there are planning to get into our Yami's pants- and plan on staying there." Ryou hissed. Ryou was grinding his teeth and clenching his delicate hands into fists to keep from lashing out at Shizuka. That imbecilic red-haired woman. She will definitely pay. Pay dearly for liking **_his_** Bakura.

" You are definitely right. And at all three, too. Hell will be frozen over before I let that happen. And heaven will fall towards earth if I accept this." Mali growled out, staring fixedly unto Mai , who was too stupid to notice a killer, even if he was in her ugly face. Especially Malik. Stupid Rules. Why couldn't he kill a woman? Oh yeah, he didn't want to go to jail. But the law didn't say he could send her to the Shadow Realm, right?" Malik cackled wickedly.

" Malik, I agree. I shall die before I ever let that brunette bitch get her hands on my Yami. Guys, I think this is our chance. I would change, even if Yami doesn't like me, I will NOT allow this...this... **_hooker_** with my half of my soul. It is just clearly unacceptable. But first, we need to be well informed of our opponent. Know everything they plan. Ryou, that your job. Next, we need a fashion statement. A sign of rebellion. A sign that we have changed. Malik, that's your job. My job, is to change our styles. No more girlish fantasies. This is reality. We are skipping school today, but since our friend Ryou here is an accomplished hacker ( kinda explains why all the girls that dated Bakura have no identities the next day) he will keep our records clean. I will fill in our tests from the teacher, no need to worry about that, but we are going to the mall right now. All clear ?" Yugi planned carefully. He was furious. He wanted to stop them, no matter how hard it was going to be. And he was sure as hell that Ryou and Malik did too.

"Yeah. We're going to show those bitches who's boss, and their pussies will become virgins once were done with them, oh wait, are they even girls?" Malik asked innocently. Yeah right, more like evilly.

Ryou snickered. " No, of course not. They slept with everybody, and anybody. Even fucked by a fish. I think we should just classify them as 'it' or 'thing'. It would be honorable to them if we called them girls, or even an alien." Yugi replied. Yugi was laughing like crazy on the inside, but remained calm on the outside, since he still was angry at the sluts plan to seduce their Yami's, but it had simmered down, just a little.

" Oh, guys? What do you prefer, leather, or silk?" Malik cocked his head and questioned, while taking out his laptop and typing out notes for this, 'expedition' of theirs.

" Silk." Ryou answered, while opening his laptop and downloading their opponents birth certificates, and floor plans of their houses.

" Leather ." Yugi also answered, while logging into the school's database for their completed tests and homework.

" This is great and all, but how are we going to stop them ?" Malik stated, clearly confused.

Yugi looked at Malik, then slowly smirked evilly, truly smiling wickedly at his friends naivety.

" That , my friend, is simple. We are going to do the exact same thing. We are going to infatuate our yami's with what we have." Yugi's hand went towards his head. "Our brains-" He moved his hand up and down, " -our body," and he rested his hands in his lap. " and our uh, how would you say this, 'skills'."

Malik took a second to register this in his head.

Seduce.

Infatuate.

Marik.

Body language.

_**Crotch appeal.**_

/ Oh. My. **_God._**../ He was going to wear leather and everything else gorgeous on his friends and his body of this plan was going to work. He then quickly went into the U.S. government treasury system, disabled that, took at least one million yen out, and closed off before he would be found. He then softly clicked shut his laptop. Ryou smiled as he just erased the credit card numbers of three certain girls. Yugi just finished their assignments. He also clicked shut his laptop. All the while, the three stooges still were there, babbling on what they were going to wear at Club Temptation.

" Oh my **_Gawd _**,Shizuka! You are going to wear that midnight blue tube top? I sooo am going to apply your make-up for that one!" Squealed Anzu, while Mai was putting on lipstick. Again.

" No one could stop us this time!" Shizuka screeched out to Anzu.

" Yeah, but who do you think could stop us?" Mai stupidly questioned while twirling a lock of sunshine blonde hair .

" Maybe those loners who look like them?" Shizuka thought out loud. Eyebrows knitting together like that was the hardest questions that they had answered. Yeah, they probably were.

" Nah! They don't have a chance, no matter how cute they are, we are **_gorgeous_**!" Anzu reassured. They were totally in for a big surprise.

Then with that remark from Anzu ,they all stood up, grabbing their bookbags, as they stared at the three girls that were slowly leaving to their home room. Ryou smirked, it was so unlike the cute little boy that was him a minute ago. Malik smiled knowingly, knowing exactly what was on the bunny's mind. Yugi looked at both of them, and slowly smiled a sexy smile, and stated what exactly was on all of their minds. He whispered, letting the wind carry his husky voice,

" Bring it **_on_**, bitches."

KK: Um. Okay. So I forgot the two characters, but I did mention them! . I need your reviews to tell me which couples you requested. Here are the choices that are available :

Bakura: Ryou or Shizuka

Marik: Malik or Mai

Yami: Yugi or Anzu

I'm sorry, but I don't like pairs that are not the Hikari's or Yami's. So, if you put Bakura and Marik, I'm not counting it. . 

just tell me if ya like Yaoi stuff, Yuri, or Hetero . I'll then decide. Oh, and tell me which couples you would like me ta pair off first! Um, If you don't like this story, I'll just throw it away.


End file.
